1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making integrated optoelectronic modules, particularly modules based on III/V compound semiconductors.
2. Discussion of the Background
Optical communication permits very high data transfer rates on the order of 10 to 20 gigabits/second. Data transfer rates of this order place exacting requirements on the optoelectronic and electronic components used at the transmitting and receiving ends. The data transfer rate is limited by, inter alia, unwanted capacitances at the transmitting and receiving ends and by long connecting paths between drive electronics and optoelectronic component. One way of reducing the influence of unwanted capacitances and long connecting paths is to combine the optoelectronic component, e.g., a laser diode or a detector, and the associated electronics into a monolithic integrated circuit on a semiconductor substrate. The fabrication of such modules requires a number of process steps, such as deposition of various semiconductor layers, passivation, and electric isolation of the individual electronic and optoelectronic components. Certain epitaxial processes result in nonplanar wafer surfaces. On such surfaces, it is difficult to form, micropatterns using photolithographic techniques.